Episode 1577 (25th July 1991)
Plot Rachel and Michael return from Cornwall. She tries to persuade him to call in at Emmerdale and speak to Joe about keeping his job until October but he is adamant he's not returning. Nick is furious with Elsa and tells her to start acting like a mother to Alice. Joe and Annie prepare the farmhouse for Kate's return for the night. Rachel arrives and Joe breaks the news that Kate is out of prison and returning. She is ecstatic. Frank receives a letter from Terry Prince informing him that one of the biggest engineering firms in Europe might be interested in using the haulage company. Rachel is puzzled as Joe explains about Kate staying with her father since leaving prison but is delighted that Kate is returning. Caroline notices that Alan has come out in a rash but he thinks nothing of it. Rachel is even more puzzled when Jack lets slip that Kate's return to the farmhouse last week didn't go so well. Elizabeth encourages Elsa to talk to Nick and be honest with him. Rachel quizzes Joe on Jack's words and he admits Kate found it harder than she expected to return to Beckindale. Archie helps Seth out on the allotment who's not enjoying preparing the vegetables now Alan knows the truth. Seth suggest having a word with Alan to take over permanently. Henry informs both Seth and Archie that Kate is returning tonight. Archie isn't pleased. Frank calls Arthur Bright from the engineering firm and asks Kim to set up a working lunch for them both tomorrow. She reminds him that he needs to set up another town twinning meeting too. Joe is anxious as he waits for Kate to arrive. Elizabeth suggests Michael help her out on the fish farm for a small wage until he finds something else. Annie, Henry, Joe, Jack, Sarah and Rachel gather at the farmhouse for dinner and wait for Kate. Elsa apologises to Nick and informs him she's learned her lesson. He tells her he doesn't mind her going out as long as he knows about it. Archie approaches Alan over taking over his allotment. Alan is initially amused but gives him a chance when Archie shows he is serious. Elizabeth points out to Caroline that Alan is overworked. The Sugdens, bar Joe, finish their dinner as they wait for Kate. Joe goes out to get some air. Rachel is angry with her for not arriving. Annie loses her cool and announces that she's had enough of Kate and doesn't care if she doesn't return. Outside, Joe notices Kate sitting in a taxi just across from the farm. As Joe runs towards the taxi, it drives away. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Henry Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Mrs. Bates - Diana Davies *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Unknown roads *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, fields, farmhouse attic bedroom and yard *Home Farm - Sitting room/office, stables and garden *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Fish & Game Farm *Allotments *Unknown riverbank *Victoria Cottage - Front room Notes * This episode was released on the following commercial releases: ** Emmerdale 8 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 24th February 2017. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD